Eternal Hikari Curse
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Michiko Hiwatari shoulders the full brunt of the Hikari curse in lieu of her brother Satoshi. But when Dark falls in love with her, will she follow her heart, or trap the thief in her duty to the Hikari?
1. To Love A Hikari

The Night Before

"H-How much longer….Satoshi…" I asked, wiping the blood off my cheek.

Satoshi flinched slightly. "It should be soon. Remember, Michiko…you must not let anything become your weakness."

"Satoshi…" I said softly. "The only thing I am interested in is ending this horrible curse…I only wish I could have been the one to shoulder it."

"You already…shoulder enough," he said softly, a note of pain in his tone.

"Satoshi! Are you—" I sat up quickly, ready to go to his side.

"I'm alright," Satoshi said.

He walked over to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet. He came back with bandages and disenfectant. He quickly bandaged my wounds.

"I'm sorry," he said for about the hundredth time. "Michiko…"

"Shush," I said, taking the bandages and starting in on him. "We are Hikaris together. I will not allow you to bear this burden alone."

He looked at me gratefully, then returned to his bed, turning the light out on the way.

The Next Day

"Good morning, Daisuke," I said, sitting down in my regular seat next to him. Much to Satoshi's irritation, we had been the best of friends since we were little.

Satoshi told me I shouldn't have friends, especially not Niwas, but…Daisuke had rescued me from my own personal darkness.

On the days when I was especially beaten up from Krad's violence, Daisuke's smile always cheered me. I harbored no feelings for him, but he was like a second brother to me.

Hinata, Daisuke's sister, was seated on Daisuke's other side. She was also my best friend. She had rescued me from Takeshi one day when he had been teasing me about all the bandaids I had on. Daisuke almost had to hold her back that day because she got so angry.

Daisuke hadn't responded. "Daisuke? What? Is something wrong?"

"Michiko…" he said softly. "I couldn't find a chance to give you this so…here."

He handed me a letter…and it appeared to be a love letter.

"Daisuke…" I was shocked. "Please...all I can handle is a friend. I need you as my friend…I can't love anyone…not now…maybe never."

I handed him back the letter, trying not to cry. Maybe it would have happened. If not for Krad. If not for him my brother would be okay. If not for him...all of our destinies would be alright.

Takeshi showed up suddenly. "Hey Daisuke! Guess what? Something big is happening tonight, right at eleven! So do my cleaning and I'll get you another picture of Risa!"

I sighed as he ran off. "He wouldn't know real news if it bit him in the butt."

"You just don't like him cuz he used to crush on you when we were little," Hinata said. "So he put gum in your hair and made you cut it off."

"Sure glad it's long again," I said, brushing black the long straight black hair. I dyed it that color. That had pissed of Satoshi. But it was pretty this way.

I still had the Hikari blue eyes.

Daisuke got up and left to go clean up the art room.

"I'll go help him," I said softly, getting up and following him.

Once I arrived, Satoshi was there. Sheesh. Another one of his plans to get Daisuke to reveal something. Well…that's fine. As long as Krad doesn't come out and hurt them…

I realized I had crumpled the piece of paper in my hand. I walked away, going back home.

That evening

"Satoshi you don't expect me to go along with this," I said tensly.

"I just don't want you to come this time," Satoshi said. "This is between me and him. I don't want you to—"

"Mess it up," I replied. "I got it Satoshi. You're the boss of me. I told you that when Dark shows up I wanted to be there! I wanted to help you. What kind of older sister am I if I can't help?"

"He won't be caught tonight, Michi," Satoshi said. "It's the first time. You won't miss anything."

"Says you," I glared. "If you get one scratch on you I'm so going to yell at Daisuke! Secret or no secret!"

Satoshi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He left the house.

I sighed, going outside. "Hm…I always wondered what Dark would be like…"

I decided finally that I wasn't going to sit around and let my brother get hurt. I called a cab and went to the museum.

"Hm…" I said. "I could just flash my ID and go in…but then I might be caught by my brother…so I should sneak in…"

I knew most of my brother's passcodes. However, I suck with directions so I ended up on the roof.

There was a sound of wings above me. I climbed up to the roof and stared at the sky.

But it was too late. He was gone. "Damn it…"

"Were you expecting to catch me that easily?" Dark asked, landing on the roof. "Michiko Hiwatari."

"It would make Satoshi happy if I did that," I said softly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making your escape?"

"I saw you looking and decided to stop by and say hi," he replied.

I laughed a little. "I'm a Hikari. You know that."

He stepped forward, narrowing his eyes, and touched the bandaged wound on my face. "Did he do this? Krad…"

I pulled away. "Y-Yes. Please. Don't talk to me about that."

He paused, like he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Michi…"

He leaned down, and kissed me. Shocked, I pulled away and ran off.


	2. Capture Charm

"I can't believe you did that!" Daisuke yelled into a mirror. "You jerk! You know I like her!"

"Calm down, Daisuke, it didn't mean anything," replied Dark. "It was just a kiss. I was trying to comfort her. The girl's being abused."

"Wh-What?" Daisuke's anger abated for the moment. "Abused? But she always seems so put together."

"She has him for a brother," Dark said, an angry tone in his voice.

"Hey!" Daisuke glared at the reflection. "Don't talk about Satoshi like that!"

"I wasn't—"

"Daisuke," Hinata stood in the doorway. "Are you talking to Dark?"

Daisuke put the mirror down. "Yeah. He said he thinks Michiko is being abused by someone in her home. Does she have another brother besides Satoshi?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. I've looked through their files and it's just the two of them. They live alone together. Their adoptive father Commissioner Hiwatari took them in two years ago, paying for Satoshi's college tuition, and enrolling them both in school with us. As far as abuse is concerned, if she is being abused, she is keeping quiet about it. No charges have been filed."

"Then what the heck was Dark talking about?" Daisuke asked, annoyed. He laid back on his bed.

Hinata climbed up and put a hand on his forehead. "I'm proud of you, Daisuke. For all you did today. It must have been awful hard and I…I'm glad to have you as my brother."

She smiled to herself and went back to her own room to sleep.

The next morning

The story…the story of the Kokuyoku, the immortal and exalted Black Wings. I wanted to be the one to write the ending. I wanted to be the one to end the pain. But I was…too weak.

I woke up to the sound of Satoshi's ringing cell phone.

"Hello," he answered. "Yes. I understand, Father. She is doing everything she can, but…yes, alright."

He handed the phone to me. "Yes, what is it, Father?"

"Have you made any progress on the Kokuyoku story yet?" he asked me in a terse voice.

I flinched. "I don't have the information necessary to finish the story."

"What kind of answer is that?" he asked angrily.

"I know Krad…but I know nothing of Dark," I replied dully. "You can't expect me to write the Kokuyoku story with only half of the characters."

"If you continue to be stubborn like this, I will be forced to re-educate you," he said sharply.

I hung up.

At School

Daisuke came in the classroom late. I locked eyes with him across the room and remembered my kiss with Dark.

Oh great, I thought. Daisuke must have felt that too. Why does Dark have to stir things up? And did he actually pity me? Was that a pity kiss? What a bastard. I don't need pity. I will catch him…I just have to remove him from Daisuke.

Satoshi looked at his wrists. "Wrong one."

Daisuke sat down next me. "Hello Michi."

"Good morning, Daisuke," I said. "Did you do anything fun last night?"

"Huh? What?" he said nervously. "I-I didn't…no! I j-just did homework, that's all!"

"Right…" I replied. "Don't worry about your math homework. Hinata brought it over to me this morning and I checked it. You got all the problems right."

I took a bracelet from my pocket. "Hey, this is for you. It's a friendship bracelet. See? I have one too."

I held out my wrist, showing him the charm bracelet. He allowed me to fix the bracelet on his wrist.

"Now we'll always be together," I said. "The legend behind these charms is that the people who wear them will be able to know when the other is in danger. I'd like…to believe in that magic."

Daisuke blushed. "Th-Thank you, Michi."

He secured the bracelet on his wrist. I smiled serenely and leaned back in my chair. I didn't like hurting Daisuke, so this way, I wouldn't have to.

That Night

"I will be taking charge of Dark Countermeasures tonight, Satoshi," I said.

"No you will not," Satoshi countered.

"I have a trap already set for him," I replied. "And you look sick."

"You know that I will always be ill like this," Satoshi replied. "The same way you are…in fact, you look worse then me today."

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled. "I have to do this. I want you to live a long and happy life, Satoshi! I don't want to watch you die!"

"You're killing yourself trying to save me," Satoshi said softly. "Alright. You can go ahead and try to capture him. Just make sure…he doesn't capture you."

The Museum

I leaned against the display case for the Crown of Alice. Dark hadn't arrived yet. The lasers were activated around me, so I couldn't move a muscle.

There was a crash somewhere in the building as a trap fell. I steeled myself.

The lasers flickered, and went off. I turned to check on the Crown, and it was gone.

"DARK!" I yelled in frustration. "Figures. Not even going to face me. Are you afraid to face a woman?"

There was the sound of footsteps, and Dark stepped from behind a pillar, the Crown of Alice on his head. "Now really, did you think I would make this easy for you?"

I stepped over to him. "You think you have the upper hand? Don't be so arrogant, Phantom Thief."

I put my hands on his chest and backed him into a corner. "Can you really win against me?"

"Why do you want to fight me?" Dark said, leaning in close to my face.

I smirked, activating the charm. The charm on Dark's wrist activated as well, and he screamed in pain, being sucked into my charm.

Daisuke collapsed in front of me. He looked up at me, an angry expression on his face. "What did you do? Where's Dark?"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke," I said seriously. "But I had to do it…I h-had to…"

"You tricked me!" Daisuke yelled. "And you took Dark away!"

"Daisuke…isn't it better this way?" I said. "Now you get to be normal."

"I was…I was fine!" Daisuke said. "Come on, Michi, you know you shouldn't do this!"

"I have to do this," I said. "Here."

I handed him the Crown of Alice. "This way no one can say Dark failed."

Daisuke glared at me through his tears.

I returned home.


End file.
